


Tokyo Fever

by lori_yuy



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crack, Coffee, Dimension Travel, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Crack, Jumping Reality, M/M, Reality Bending, Romantic Fluff, Spoiling your Lover, Tokyo (City), Unplanned Date, romantic sex, thoughtful gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lori_yuy/pseuds/lori_yuy
Summary: After Cloud and co. defeated the harbingers of fate, a portal opened up in Midgar.  Tseng and Rufus were swallowed up by the expanding portal and found themselves in an unfamiliar city.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. The Portal

The party stared at each other then at the white vortex that had opened up in front of them.

"There's no telling what's on the other side or what will happen." Aerith warned them, but they took the plunge anyways and ended up in what looked like just the other side of the highway. They kept walking and left the shadows of their former selves in the other timeline.

Rufus gazed upon the ghostly beings, puzzled and concerned as they whooshed silently past him. Tseng did not see what he was seeing and they had shared an awkwardly long stare as Rufus was trying to figure out whether Tseng was pulling his leg. After Tseng finished his call for backup forces to pursue Cloud and co, the ghostly apparitions suddenly vanished as quickly as they had appeared.

A blinding white light started forming near the helipad on top of Shinra Tower and Rufus found himself drawn to the light. He exited through the cracked window, carefully side stepping any broken glass as Tseng followed. What is this thing? What is happening even? What were the ghosts? And now there's a white ominous looking portal forming on top of the building. As Rufus neared the portal, it suddenly brightened even more than before and was rapidly expanding outwards. Rufus covered his eyes with his sleeve as Tseng rushed towards him in alarm. The blinding light swallowed everything in its path before popping out of existence like a temporary teleportation hole. Two figures were gone from Midgar in a matter of seconds.

He reached towards Rufus, trying to pull the now President of Shinra Company back when he sensed danger, but the light expanded too quickly for either of them to react and he found himself floating in a light tunnel, arms wrapped around an unconscious Rufus. To his relief, he had apparently reached Rufus in time. He felt disoriented. What was this space? Are they floating? What was ahead of this light tunnel? He looked backwards and saw infinite space and no signs of Midgar. However, in front of him, there was a faint darkness that looked like some kind of exit. He pulled Rufus along through the light tunnel with renewed focus. The tunnel seemed to be sucking up all his energy as he tried to reach the end and when they finally did and the light faded, so did his consciousness.

~...~

Nomura sat back in the office chair, wracking his brains for ideas. Should he have tweaked the costume a little more this way? What about the character's height? Oh god, wasn't there another project he was supposed to be giving attention to? The fans are waiting, he knows. They needed to get through as much development as they can and it's already a tightly packed schedule. He rubbed his eyes tiredly as another slew of email notifications popped up on his computer. He heard a thumping noise from the other side of the office and turned around just in time to see a blinding white flash coming from the game development office across the hall. Oh NO! That was the office being used for FF7 Remake. What is going on? A fire? An electrical incident? He didn't smell burning or see anything besides a bright flash but if anything was amiss, he'd better go check it out. It was one of the most valuable assets to Square Enix and they are still working through development for the second part and there's no way they'd recover from a schedule backup if their assets were damaged. He pushed himself out of the office chair and rushed over to the other side of the hall.

It was the weekend so there shouldn't be anyone else in that office, not anyone he was aware of anyways, but there were two people laying in the middle of the office floor, seemingly unconscious. Nomura stared blankly at the figures. He knelt down to their level with disbelief, rubbing his eyes several times before dumping some water from the bottle in his hand into his eyes. They were still there even after abusing his eyes with water. Rufus Shinra and Tseng, his very own characters, laid on the floor unconscious. Rufus was in just as many belts as he had designed him and Tseng's suit looked perfect and immaculate as ever like he pounded into the poor intern working on the character models a few years ago. He wanted to touch them but was afraid to. He knelt next to them for awhile just staring, reaching out his hand just near enough to feel warmth coming off the bodies.

~...~

Rufus blinked a few times. He was wrapped in warmth, the scent of Tseng's cologne enveloped him. Whatever had happened, he knew he was safe, but what about Tseng? He forced his eyes to focus and saw that Tseng was collapsed next to him but was still holding onto him tightly. He had seen a light tunnel and was blinded before he lost consciousness. He shifted in Tseng's embrace before trying to shake his bodyguard awake. "Tseng, are you okay?" Tseng didn't look hurt but he was still unconscious.

An unfamiliar man's voice sounded above him and Rufus turned just in time to see a middle-aged guy with short dark hair grinning at them like an idiot. Rufus's first instinct was to glare at him while keeping Tseng's unconscious form away from the guy whose hand was outreached so closely that he was almost touching them. "Who are you and what do you want?" Rufus mustered in the most threatening tone he could manage at the moment.

The man was about to open his mouth to speak when Tseng stirred from his spot on the floor and sat up gasping. He took in his surroundings at lightning speed owed to his Turks training. They were in some kind of office. There were monitors and electronics everywhere. Rufus was sitting next to him and has gained consciousness, thank Gaia. ....and there was a creep grinning at them nearby. Tseng immediately pulled out his glock and pointed it at the unknown man whose eyes widened before taking more than a few steps back.

"Woah there! I didn't mean to startle you." The man said as he backed away. The language the man spoke was unfamiliar in tone yet they both somehow understood it.

"Who are you and where are we?" Tseng spit out, surprised when his own language came out the same as the other man's.

The man sat back in a chair nearby. "It's a long story, but hear me out. I'm Tetsuya Nomura, your creator and designer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to a whole new world?


	2. In An Unfamiliar World

Mr. Tetsuya Nomura, as he called himself, explained to them that they were characters from a video game called Final Fantasy VII that was created over 24 years ago. Currently, they are part of an effort to revive the "franchise" as he called it due to the popularity. In not so concise terms, he was basically their designer and in some weird fashion, they had just crossed the barrier of their virtual world into Mr. Nomura's world and are currently inside the office of Square Enix Holdings, the company that owns the game. They were in a city called Tokyo, on a planet called Earth.

Mr. Nomura had booted up one of the computers nearby and showed them the game called Final Fantasy VII: Remake, from which they apparently came. Rufus's face twisted in mild amusement when Cloud Strife's figure came on screen, graced by his oversized buster sword and was facing what looked like the now ruined Mako Reactor One. "Why is he there?" Rufus asked. Nomura explained that Cloud was the protagonist of the story. Rufus frowned and started a back and forth with Nomura arguing over the merits of having Cloud as the main character.

Meanwhile, Tseng's brain finally processed what was happening. Nomura had mumbled something about Cloud's party defeating fate in the game and opening a portal into an alternate timeline in a musing to himself earlier. Could...they have possibly messed something up and now Tseng and Rufus have also jumped not only timelines, but realities? He stared at the video footage of the bombing of Mako Reactor One replaying over and over on the computer screen. It was as if he was watching closed circuit video feeds live, except it was from Cloud's point of view.

Finally he put a hand in front of Rufus to stop them from arguing.

"Mr. Nomura, I don't care what you have to say, but we need to get back into OUR world. Rufus needs to take the Presidential title very soon and we can't just dawdle here."

Nomura smiled. "Oh do you want to know what I did with that scene in the game? You guys will have a ton of fangirls after your asses and you can thank me."

"I did not ask about what happens to us in the game, I want to know how to get back to our world." Tseng replied in a semi-threatening manner.

Rufus's curiosity was piqued however. "Show me." Tseng could only pull back silently, hoping Rufus had more sense of urgency in due time. They all looked at the scene where Tseng one-upped Heidegger before Rufus took the Presidential seat in Shinra Tower. Rufus passed a furtive glance at Tseng. "I like this. Let's do that when we get back." Tseng was silent but in his head, this was ideal. He hated Heidegger's guts. Maybe there was something to what this Tetsuya Nomura was saying about being their creator after all.

"So...how do we get back there?" Tseng pressed again once Nomura finished showing them the game scene.

Nomura sat back and seemed to be contemplating. "Well to be honest, I have no idea. I don't even know how you two came into my world. I'm serious! I was sitting and working in that office across the hall when I noticed something weird was going on on this side, and then I found you two passed out on the floor." He sat in a thoughtful pose for a minute before speaking up again. "Well...I don't think I can do much for you guys at the moment except...well, since you're in my world for the first time, why don't you go out and explore a bit? Tokyo's a big city and an interesting place." Nomura pulled out a wallet and generously handed the two a plastic card. "This is my credit card, nobody checks when someone uses it. You can charge the cost of your visit to my card, it's my treat." Nomura looked around the office and saw one of the backup office cellphones that wasn't in use. He grabbed it off the table and quickly made sure it had his number on it. He showed the phone to Tseng and showed him how to call in case they needed anything. Tseng gave Nomura a skeptical look before taking the phone from his hand. "How....how do we know where this is even?" Nomura frowned before realizing that he should print them a tourist map of Tokyo. He did just that and circled where they were on the map currently, then proceeded to give them a list of famous tourist places around Tokyo. Before Tseng and Rufus tried to leave, Nomura chimed up once again. "OH there's a Final Fantasy VII exhibit at the Tokyo Sky Tree and a Square Enix shop and café, you two should go there and check it out."

With that, they left the unfamiliar office building and walked into an even more unfamiliar outside world.

Tseng watched Rufus's back as they walked outside. The place called Tokyo was as busy as Midgar, but everything was built more neatly.

"Sir, are we really doing this?" Tseng asked out of curiosity, vigilantly looking at the crowds of people passing by on the street. Mr. Nomura had held onto his gun saying he should NEVER pull it out in Tokyo. It was against the law to even have it there. Tseng had the longest argument with the man until he pulled up Japan's native laws and read it to him line by line before Tseng was convinced to give up his gun. He had to protect Rufus unarmed now...in this crazy crowd of a city.

Rufus was way ahead of him and excited. He had pulled out the tourist map, marked and circled with notes on spots to check out and modes of transportation. Tseng had put away the credit card carefully. They were also given a small stack of what was called Yen, the native currency of Japan, in case places didn't take the card. At least Nomura seemed like a genuinely nice guy, at least until Tseng finds out he might blackmail Rufus for using his money later on. He hopes that won't ever be the case. In that short time, Rufus has already planned out his trip for the day and was pulling Tseng along into the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to ignore the fact that COVID exists and write this like Tokyo's actually a touristy place during this time.


	3. Day One Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufus and Tseng have a nice day out in Tokyo.

"Look at all this food!" Rufus exclaimed at the seemingly un-ending lines of food stalls inside the train station. The plastic food display outside each restaurant caught Rufus's attention and he was like a kid in a candy store. The scenery reminded Tseng of touristy places in Wutai. Tseng reached out and latched onto a belt on Rufus's outfit to keep him from straying too far by himself.

"Sir, you just ate grilled meat outside the station earlier."

"But...doesn't that look appetizing?" Rufus asked as he pointed to a plate of pan-fried dumplings until another dish on display caught his eyes. "What's that?"

"It looks like raw fish. Slices of it." Tseng squinted at the tiny text on the display menu before turning back to Rufus and having to hide a smile when he saw the disgusted look on Rufus's face.

He eventually managed to pull Rufus away from the food stalls after caving in and getting a crepe, then proceeded to figure out train tickets. Their first ride took them to Akihabara, so called electronic city. Their eyes popped when they were greeted with streets full of stores selling cartoonish character goods barely dressed for cover. Not what one expected of a place called 'electronic city'. The colorful, cheery atmosphere, blasting with music of songs too positive for their taste was a culture shock to say the least. Tseng felt extremely out of place as he glanced around and watched the young men dressed in hoodies browse through countless stacks of pornographic artwork.

Rufus pulled Tseng aside in one of the electronics stores when they hit the gaming section and pointed to the display of Final Fantasy VII Remake. "Look, it's our game." Tseng smiled, seeing the familiar cover and the looping footage of Cloud and company playing on screen. It was still surreal to be in a place where no one else they knew existed outside of media. "Your girl is on the back cover." Rufus mused as he flipped over a display copy of the game. "So is Sephiroth." Tseng's eyes softened as he glanced at the glamor shot of Aerith. He almost wanted to buy a copy for himself, though he has no idea what kind of machine it would work on. Likely nothing back in Midgar.

To be fair, a place like this also held small treasures like stores selling flavored lube of every kind. Rufus did not hesitate to purchase a few out of curiosity as Tseng stood far from the checkout counter blushing.

They were walking down a back alley when they got surrounded by a group of girls dressed in maid outfits, squealing at them in high-pitched voices.

"Master! We would LOVE to serve you!" "Master! Can we enjoy tea together? Or would you like more?" 

Rufus looked towards Tseng for help bewilderingly when the girls tried to touch him. Tseng immediately put himself in between and glared at the ladies till they stopped squealing. "No. What is this about?"

"Dream Maid Café is on the 3rd floor, Sirs, if you are interested, we do groups!" One of the older ladies chimed up. Tseng possessively grabbed Rufus by the waist, pulling him away from the group before answering "NO" decisively. That was supposed to be intimidating but the girls squealed in delight instead much to his confusion. They made their escape running from the alleyway back onto a main street as fast as they could.

Rufus panted loudly as they stopped a few blocks away. "I'm done here Tseng, let's go somewhere else." Rufus pulled out his tourist map and the next stop marked was a shopping district, known for expensive brand name shops. That sounded much better than the hellish shocking place they were at now. They hit the train station and rolled into Ginza District. The streets were lined with department stores. The two decided to spend the early afternoon leisurely browsing through the stores. The clothing designs were intriguing to Rufus. Tseng looked into one particular shop with interest - a kimono shop. They looked just like what people wore in parts of Wutai. The colorful fabrics with graceful designs draped dashingly across multiple display cases.

"Do you want one?" Rufus asked as he caught Tseng eyeing a black kimono with a blue and gold dragon design flaring across the back.

"I don't think I should be getting clothes here sir. We're not really from this world." He didn't say he didn't want it. Rufus kept a mental note for himself.

Five department stores down, they were both starving. Rufus looked up at the various signs of restaurants overhead when he spotted one that looked good. They all looked good but he pointed at the one he was interested in and Tseng agreed to go. They went for a yakiniku place serving Wagyu steak. Thin cuts of marbled beef greeted them as the chef fired up the grill on the table. The scent of meat grilling over charcoal soon filled the air and as soon as the first bite hit their tongues, there was no regret. The buttery, tender slices of meat melted in their mouths and the various dipping sauces only enhanced the flavor. Rufus was curious and ordered the recommended sake rice wine to go with his meal and Tseng joined him in imbibing the alcohol. The fruity scent of the alcohol paired delightfully well with their meal.

Rufus uncharacteristically burped out loud as they walked out of the restaurant. They were both satisfied by the meal and maybe a little tipsy. Tseng was in an unusually good mood and had wrapped an arm around Rufus's waist as they walked down the wide avenue admiring the towering buildings around them. It was refreshing to be themselves without having to worry about being spotted by people who shouldn't know about their relationship. Rufus turned after they rounded a corner onto a quiet street to press a sneaky kiss to Tseng's lips. He then turning around and hummed to himself as he intertwined his fingers with Tseng's and pulled Tseng along by his hand. Their afternoon adventure brought them into a seemingly quiet neighborhood but they soon walked into a busy temple ground. People who were clearly tourists crowded the place, cameras were flashing left and right.

"Does Wutai look like this?" Rufus asked as he glanced at the beautiful architecture before him. There was a huge red lantern gracing the entrance of the temple and too many people were trying to take a photo there.

"A little. It's less crowded than this." Tseng answered as he kept his eyes watchful for potential problems. He relaxed when he spotted none - except maybe the vicious pigeons trying to get dibs on food people were dropping. Soon enough, Rufus's hands were full of snacks as well. There were just too many food stalls everywhere. Tseng sighed internally. They were going way overboard with food today, but he didn't have the heart to tell Rufus that he was eating too much. Rufus sensed that Tseng was unhappy about something. "Is something wrong?" He asked with a mouthful of cotton candy. Tseng shook his head, leaning down close to Rufus's hand before tearing off a chunk of cotton candy with his lips from the stick that Rufus was holding.

Rufus's mouth was agape at first but it turned into a smile. "If you wanted some, you could have asked first."

Tseng smirked through the mouthful of stolen candy before pecking Rufus on the cheek, causing the blond to flush. Their eyes locked in a loving gaze and they were lost for a moment in each other until a pigeon swooped down and snatched the rest of the candy out of Rufus's hand. If Tseng had his gun on him, that bird would have been dead by now. He doesn't see how Rude likes those things - they were literally rats with wings. Rufus was grumbling about the loss of his snack. Tseng glanced around and pointed at a tall structure in the distance. "That looks like the Skytree. Would you like to go there next?"

"No I want to see the palace, besides, we got a weekend pass for trains didn't we?" So off they went. The palace was next to an impressive station, framed by tall office buildings on both sides. The ancient architecture meshed well within the confines of modern cityscape. Pine trees of unknown age dotted the landscape as they approached the entrance of the palace. It was surrounded by a moat and built entirely of stone. Rufus admired the structure. "This looks almost like architecture in Wutai." Tseng hummed in agreement. In a sense, but not as big and fancy as this place. Wutai's architecture also had more color overall. They circled the perimeters, crossing a stone bridge following a group of other tourists till they were by the entrance. There was a guard asking for tour appointment bookings. Rufus looked at Tseng in confusion. What tour bookings? They were told off by the guard at the entrance and Rufus left disappointed. One had to book ahead to go inside.

By the time they made it back out of the palace grounds, the sun was setting on the horizon. A clocktower nearby chimed 6 times, signaling evening was rolling in full. They had to figure out where they were to stay overnight soon. Perhaps they should go back to the Square Enix office? An office like that was hardly a comfortable place for an overnight stay. Tseng knows office environments all too well. He pulled out the cellphone that Nomura had given them earlier in the day and gave their creator a call.

"What's a good place to stay besides inside the office?" Tseng asked the man.

Nomura's voice tinged with amusement. "A hotel obviously?"

Why did the idea of staying at a hotel escape him entirely? Tseng queried the man for more information and at last decided upon the Mandarin Oriental Hotel in Tokyo Bay because Rufus likes the ocean and the hotel was situated over the waters overlooking a bay opening into the sea.

The receptionist glanced at the two men standing in front of him. They were both gorgeous looking men. One was dressed formally in a suit and the other....had on something that looked more like what you'd see at a fashion show. Tseng brought up the booking information that Nomura helped them with online. The receptionist pulled the data up and then looked at them apologetically.

"Sirs, it looks like we accidentally got you a room with only one bed. I can change your reservation if you'd like and move you into a different room."

"No, quite contrary, that was not a mistake by any means." Rufus chimed up, surprising the receptionist with his perfect Japanese accent.

"O-of course Sir. I'll get your room keys ready immediately." He ducked his head down to look at his monitor instead. The icy blue gaze the blond man held was intense and he couldn't help but avoid direct eye contact. Was it just him or did they not have luggage like normal travelers do?

They were in a room with a view of the bay out of one side of the wall to floor window and the night view of the city on the other - a perfect blend of nature and man made structures. The huge bed sat in the middle of the room, a wide screen TV graced the floor in front of the bed. The room was otherwise sparsely furnished with a love seat, a coffee table with chairs, nightstands, and a desk. The décor was minimal but tasteful. Rufus tiredly dropped the bag of goodies he had purchased onto the nightstand before plopping face-first into the bed. Tseng joined him by the bedside, rubbing a hand gently over Rufus's back. They had the train passes but they've been walking most of the day. "Would you like to get some dinner at the hotel restaurant Sir?" Rufus hummed with a contented sigh as Tseng's hand worked wonders on his tired muscles. "That sounds nice....could you order room service? Because I don't feel like getting up."

Tseng got them a mix of cocktails for the evening and a mish mash of foods from the selection of restaurant offers. Rufus finally sat up when the scent of food made him hungry enough. They dined while enjoying the last natural light of the day, fading into a darkness that highlighted the brightness of the city below. It was a comfortable feeling, a little like the night view of Midgar from Shinra Tower without the green tint of Mako in the air. Tseng turned on the TV to a music channel playing soft jazz, enhancing the room's mood as he dimmed the lights in the room to slowly savor the cocktails while lounging together on the love seat. Predictably, Rufus got in the mood the more alcohol made it into his system. His focus was on Tseng's lips, wetted with the liquid from the last sip of drinks.

Tseng took the empty glasses and put them away before either one could break anything. When he returned, Rufus sat spread out, arms claiming the back of the love seat, his gaze heated as he watched Tseng saunter slowly towards him, popping open the buttons on his suit jacket. Tseng gently laid the jacket on the arm of the seat before kneeling in the space between Rufus's legs, leaning in till their noses were almost touching. He held a steady gaze, warm breath tickling Rufus's face - doing nothing at all but it was an act of teasing, testing Rufus's patience. Rufus's lips curled up before trying to capture the luscious lips in front of him. Tseng attempted to pull away but was caught off-guard when Rufus pulled him back by his tie, crushing their lips together in a heated kiss. Rufus's arms snaked around his waist, pulling him closer as their kiss deepened. Tseng laid his weight on top of Rufus, pushing the both of them deeper into the sofa. They were struggling for breath by the time the kiss broke.

"You're treating this like it's date night." Tseng mused.

"Is it not?" Rufus retorted. "I'd say we had a great date today. But when we return, I shall be the new President of Shinra Electric Company."

"IF." Tseng corrected him. Rufus huffed out loud, not wanting to think about the possibility they won't return to their world. While today was nice and Tokyo was a fun place, the thought of being a nobody in an unfamiliar world was unsettling. "At least I have you with me." He mused before pulling them up from the couch. "Come." He pushed Tseng down onto the large bed, dropping next to his lover in one smooth motion.

"What flavor do you like?" he asked as he gestured to the bag of goodies they acquired during the daytime.

"Mm...how about the peach one?" Tseng rused as he glanced at the available offerings. Rufus handed the small bottle to Tseng and began to fumble with his belt. Tseng propped himself up with an arm and watched in amusement as his lover struggled with the belt skirt. After a whole minute has passed, he sat up and helped pop open the clasps in the back holding the belt skirt together. Tossing that aside, his hands found its way to the contours of Rufus's cock, hardened under the puff of the fabric of his pants. He stroked slowly, causing huffs of air and light moans to escape from Rufus's lips as the warmth of his hands passed through the thin fabric. When the pants finally came off, Tseng leaned down to mouth the shape of the cock still inside the underwear. Rufus groaned and carded a hand through Tseng's hair, pulling the hair tie holding his dark locks back. Loose strands cascaded down the sides of Tseng's face, framing the already gorgeous features like a veil. Tseng finally pulled the offending piece of fabric off and smoothed a generous amount of the peach flavored lube onto Rufus's cock. The sudden cold slippery liquid made Rufus wince before the heat of Tseng's mouth swallowed him. Oh Gaia, did that feel good....

Tseng's tongue dragged over the smooth hardness that was Rufus's cock. The peach flavor burst in his mouth as he sucked. Rufus was making lewd noises above him and his head was being pushed down further by Rufus's hands. Sweet, tangy, juicy tasting. He lapped the cock's length and worked his way to the tip and back down. When he popped it out of his mouth, Rufus made a noise of disappointment. Tseng smirked before leaning down even further and cusped the balls gently. A finger found its way down further and massaged the area in between the balls and Rufus's entrance. He poked at it, causing Rufus to gasp suddenly. His tongue lapped at the base of Rufus's cock while a hand stroked the tip agonizingly slow.

"Tse....nnnngggghhhhh.....ah...." Rufus narrowly missed kicking him by accident as he pulled back, his hand still on Rufus's cock stroking slowly.

"Yes?" Rufus glared at him. "...yes Sir?"

"President." Rufus said as he sat up, pushing Tseng down the other side of the bed. "Call me by my new title."

"Yes ... Mr. President." Rufus's smile warmed his heart. There's the smug, confident bastard he knew. "Would you like me to continue what I was doing, Mr. President?"

"I want to try another flavor." Rufus smirked as he pulled out the cupcake flavored bottle while holding Tseng down on the bed with his free arm. He proceeded to undress Tseng, not as slowly. Tseng relaxed his body and let his weight onto the bed as Rufus spread the lube over his length, leaking precum from his earlier arousal. He closed his eyes. Rufus was going down on him just as he heard the sound of the bottle click closed. "Nnng...." the heat of Rufus's mouth was overwhelming and with a little alcohol in his system, it felt even better. "H-how does it taste?"

"Lovely. Just like you." Rufus replied as he let go temporarily and moved up to kiss Tseng, sharing the cupcake flavor with the Wutaiian. "Mm. You still taste like peaches."

The room filled with small moans and sighs. Tseng felt the warm tightening in his abdomen. His breath was hitching more often as he felt the beginning of his orgasm.

"Not yet." Rufus squeezed him at the base of his cock, causing the feelings to cease. He moaned at the loss of the build up. A slippery finger traced him from the base of his cock till he felt it at his entrance.

"Mr. President!"

"Hm." Rufus hummed as he playfully stroked Tseng's entrance. "Tell me...WHAT. Do. You. Want?" He emphasized each word by adding more pressure.

"Nn......please, please fuck me." Tseng squeezed out as he felt his cock twitch in response to the pressure at his back end.

"Please Mr. President?"

"Plee...ahnnggg....please, Mr. President."

Rufus lubed his cock with more of the peach flavored lube, the juicy fruit scent filled the air around them. "Ready?" Tseng nodded as he felt the familiar cock slip into him. He was feeling so horny he didn't even need much preparation.

Rufus looked down in approval. Raven black hair fanned across the silk sheets on an unfamiliar bed. A sea of sparkling city lights and ocean night view as the background to their love making. He set a slow pace at first since Tseng hadn't been prepared much. The Wutaiian wriggled under him, gasping "more" and "harder" in his own words. He obliged and increased his pace and knew he was doing things right when Tseng's baritone voice went up several pitches and he threw his head back in pleasure. The Director's hand gripped the sheets around him tightly as Rufus fucked deep into him, massaging the sensitive bundle of nerves inside with each stroke.

A stream of white shot out in the dim lights of the room as Tseng let out a final loud moan then gasped for air. Rufus slowed his movements in time as he pumped himself into his lover.

"Bath?"

"Mm...." Came the languid, tired reply.

"Heh..maybe after you recover a bit more huh?"

Rufus laid beside Tseng and watched his lover come down from the intense orgasm that left him writhing and shaking on the bed. He stroked the dark hair stuck to the side of Tseng's face, watching the chocolate eyes close and then reopen, trying to stay awake. It took them another two hours to get in and out of the bath after, taking their sweet time soaking in the oversized tub big enough for two. At which point, they finally made it inside the blankets and slept peacefully through the night in each other's embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a date!


	4. The Price of Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tour Day Two!

Sunlight poured in from the ocean, bright and golden. It was still early - the clock on the nightstand showed 5:30 AM. Did the sun come up at odd hours in this other reality? Rufus sat up in bed, shading his eyes from being blinded by the sun and rubbed the sleep from them. Tseng stirred next to him only to turn and roll the other way with all the blankets. There was reason they had two sets of blankets back in Midgar...

Rufus cackled at his boyfriend's morning scene, getting up to get himself ready in the bathroom. He started the coffee pot on the self-serve bar before heading into the shower. Half an hour later, he sat down to dry his hair. Tseng was rolled like a burrito in one corner of the bed. He shook him gently. "Good morning."

"Mmmrr....."

"Is there anything you'd like for breakfast?"

".....coffe....."

"Not me?" Rufus tried to sound disappointed.

Tseng sat up groggily then. ".......coffee." He stated in the most determined monotone.

Rufus could not hold back the laughter he had been holding in, patted what's visible of Tseng's head and ruffled the sleep messy hair - the rest of him was still wrapped in the blankets. Rufus went over to the counter to pour two cups of coffee. He mixed a normal one for himself and mixed Tseng's "special needs coffee" after.

"Here you go. Your favorite - regular brew with disgusting amounts of sugar and no cream." Rufus handed Tseng the cup as he sipped his own. He didn't understand how the Turk never gained a single pound even after consuming so much sugar each morning. His probably used up all that sugar during the day though. By the time Tseng finished his first cup, he was much more functional. He went to clean himself up in the bathroom and emerged with his hair wrapped in a towel and a plastic comb in hand. Rufus wordlessly unwrapped the towel, draping it over Tseng's back and worked over his hair.

"Where to today?" Tseng asked as he drank his second cup of coffee and downed a couple of pastries that Rufus had ordered while he was in the shower.

"There's a zoo...." Rufus started. Rufus really liked animals and there was no way he would pass the opportunity to see live animals in a world different than his.

"And then? Wasn't there a famous shrine?" Tseng asked as Rufus handed back the comb to him. Tseng turned around to see Rufus trying to blow his blond locks out of his own face. There was no hair gel in the hotel room. "This might be unconventional but it works...." Tseng warned before coating his hand in a thin layer of lube before combing back Rufus's hair with it. "It'll take shape as it dries." Rufus glowered at him but didn't complain. Turk tactics in a pinch he supposed. "You'll be just peachy for the day." Tseng added as he finished styling Rufus's hair and Rufus rolled his eyes at the bad pun.

They checked out after breakfast and headed off to Ueno Zoo. The zoo was situated in a large park dotted with ponds. Lotus flowers were abloom atop the ponds, covering the entire waterfront in lush green and pink. Dragonflies darted over the waters and frogs leaped from leaf to leaf.

"I wish I had a camera." Rufus mused as he watched the scene. There was a camera...on the phone that Mr. Nomura had given them. Tseng debated whether he should use it before deciding why not. He latched an arm around Rufus's shoulder and pulled him close, framing both of them with the floral background before snapshotting a few selfies. They may never see these photos again but it was a heat of the moment thing they'll both remember.

Rufus gawked at the creature called a 'hippo' as it came up from the water and opened its wide mouth - rows of large yellowing teeth showed before it chomped its powerful jaws together and dropped its dead weight back into the waters.

They went place to place until Rufus stood in front of the lions' den. The majestic males of the pride laid around lazily.

"They supposedly sound scary. Do you think they might make some noises for us?"

"They might....right about NOW."

Rufus jumped out of his skin when a loud roar surrounded him and he saw Tseng's hand leaving a button that demonstrates the sound that lions make.

"Fucking Gaia Tseng, there's pranks and there's PRANKS, you're worse than Reno today."

They found themselves in front of a cage that was labeled 'TIGER'. The orange, black, and white cat-like creature paced around its cage looking both bored and menacing. Small children ran up to the cage in excitement from behind them, shouting and pointing at the creature. The tiger sat down as more children gathered and let out a hair-raising roar directly at its audience. Countless children screamed and scattered as the tiger huffed, seemingly pleased with itself. Rufus glanced at Tseng. "I like this tiger thing."

"Look it's a chocolate and vanilla bear!" Rufus pointed at the 'panda' starting back at them from behind the glass. The children around them laughed at his description.

The thing that seemed to impress Rufus the most was the giraffe. Its long legs and neck was beyond anything that he's ever seen.

~...~

The train ride to their next destination was quiet. Rufus was mumbling something to himself on the way.

"Sir?"

"I was just musing....they don't have dragons, they don't have chocobos. That komodo dragon looked nothing like our dragons and the closest thing to a chocobo I saw was the ostrich and that creature was more scary than majestic." How like Rufus to still be musing over the animals he saw.

The Meiji shrine that they found their way to was serene, a veritable piece of natural land in the midst of a metropolis. Tseng observed quietly as shrine visitors showed their respects to the local deities via customary bows and claps. It was so similar to what he grew up with in Wutai. He took in the fresh air and found an inner peace that he didn't know could exist in a life like his. Maybe he needed to get out of Midgar more and go to places similar to this. The cool air fluttered his long hair around as he closed his eyes and just felt his surroundings.

Rufus glanced back when he no longer sensed Tseng close by. A surreal image greeted him. Tseng looked so serene. His hair blew gently in the direction of the wind, a rare smile graced his lips and his hands were outstretched like he was trying to capture the moving air. Rufus could not help but quietly snap a photo.

They grabbed lunch on the way out of the shrine - some kind of pan-fried egg wrapped around fried rice covered in curry sauce. It was tasty and satisfying. Rufus decided to stop by a row of vending machines after. Tseng purchased bottled water and an extra coffee for himself while Rufus checked out what else was being sold.

"Hey Tseng...."

"Hm?"

"Do you need underwear?"

"....What? Why?"

"Because this machine sells underwear." Rufus pointed at a particular machine. They got weird looks when they actually purchased new pairs out of the machine from onlookers. Well it didn't matter. They might actually need a fresh change of clothes since they came with none and who knows how long they'd stay in this world. Rufus insisted that they stop at another department store at the next station where he got himself a small pack of actual hair gel and for giggles, bought pairs of colorful socks.

~...~

Tokyo Skytree, their big destination that was suggested by Mr. Nomura, stood tall and proud in front of them. A receptionist greeted them at the entrance. "Are you here to see the Final Fantasy VII exhibit?" She asked as she noticed how they were dressed.

"Yes." Tseng answered and they purchased tickets to go in.

"It's you!" Rufus pointed at the curved poster on the side of the building. The Tseng on the poster was in his standard suit, looking imposing. "Ooh, here's me."

"Ugh Sephiroth. There's Cloud....Aerith...and Tifa."

"And Barret Wallace, the Avalanche branch leader in Sector 7. Is that the escaped lab specimen?" Tseng mumbled as he stared at the life size poster of Red XIII.

They were amused and surprised at how much they have been commercialized in this world. The Square Enix shop sold every kind of merchandise, including stickers of the Turks.

"Excuse me...." A meek voice asked behind them. They turned around to see a group of girls staring at them.

"Yes?"

"Could we take pictures with you? I LOVE your cosplay, it's SO on point!" One of the girls chimed at them excitedly.

_Cosplay? What's cosplay?_

Rufus was all into taking photos and posed with each girl till they were giggling with giddiness.

"Hey, could I get your twitter? I'd love to share these photos and let my friends know I met some great TsengRu cosplayers."

_Twitter? TsengRu? What?_

"I uh....." Rufus struggled with what to say or do.

"Ahem, I'm sorry ladies but Mr. Shinra is a very busy man. If you'll excuse us." Tseng said in his official business voice and led Rufus away with much squealing and cooing behind them.

"I have no idea what they're talking about." Rufus whispered as Tseng kept pushing him to keep going and not look back.

"Let's go. I don't like how much attention you're getting here."

"Oh, are you jealous?" Rufus smirked as Tseng scowled before kissing him once they were back out on the streets.

~...~

Evening was rolling around faster than they anticipated and they found themselves back in Shinjuku, the area that the Square Enix office was located. Tseng initially thought maybe Rufus had gotten tired and wanted to get back to some place that seemed a little closer to home, but was surprised when Rufus took him down a different street altogether and ended up in what's considered the entertainment and red light district of Tokyo. Evening gave way to night and the streets lit up with neon colored lights and signs. It was so much like Wall Market but on a larger scale. Tseng found himself holding onto Rufus's hand as they weaved through the crowds of people. Rufus was curious to everything going on, reminding Tseng that Rufus hasn't been to Wall Market before.

"Bro, looking for some fun tonight?" A shady looking guy called out from the side of the street. Tseng sent an icy glance his way but the guy wasn't fazed. He shot them a peace sign with his hand and pointed towards an entrance to another street. "Gay bars and restaurants are down on second street. I recommend one of the dance clubs."

Rufus's interest seemed to be piqued, but Tseng was skeptical, but upon seeing other gay couples headed the same direction, he reluctantly allowed Rufus to at least go check it out.

The dance clubs were not hard to find. The music blasting from its interior could be heard from hundreds of feet away. Rufus dragged Tseng into one and they found themselves seemingly right at home, except for their dress code. There were Japanese and non-Japanese people moving together in a mesmerizing rhythm to the music. They were unwittingly pulled in with the crowd the more they stepped inside. Bodies upon bodies around them moved and ground freely at each other with the beats strumming in the background. There were also more lewd things going on in the darker corners of the club. Rufus was getting lost in a sea of hands and feet before he felt strong arms wrap around his waist, pulling him back. Tseng's luscious dark hair fell over the side of his shoulder then and he couldn't have felt more safe. He danced to the rhythm in Tseng's arms, and when the music became even louder, he had gathered enough courage to publicly grind into Tseng, earning moans that only he could hear.

As the crowds dissipated, Rufus waltzed out of the club with Tseng when they both realized they were getting hungry. Just a few streets over, the night life was still going in full. Game centers and theaters were packed with people. They decided to settle on dining at a small street vendor selling grilled stuff on a stick to hold them over for a late dinner. The friendly chef made them everything to order perfectly and even told them that there were no more trains in Tokyo this late - they'd have to find a hotel nearby. He knowingly figured out that they were a couple and pointed them towards a fancier establishment.

~...~

Hotel Forsion did not give off the aura of a fancy hotel nor the aura of a "love hotel" as the chef had told them. It was just a normal building from the outside. Rufus opted for the suite with the classy, sleek black and white interior with a bathroom that could rival what he has in Midgar. The bed that stood prominently in the middle of the room was surrounded by a canopy with white sheer curtains. At the foot of the bed, a uniquely designed loveseat added charm as an extension of the bed. Rufus's grin only grew wider when they looked into the bathroom. The tub was on a raised platform, built deep into the floor. It came with a box of fresh rose petals for them to use. The bathroom window was framed with black semi-sheer lace curtains permeating the city lights from below and the warm dim lights of the bathroom made the entire scene inviting. Tseng started the water and slowly took off his suit piece by piece as Rufus watched from the conveniently situated seat in the large bathroom. Tseng sauntered over and bent down to place a kiss on Rufus's lip before methodically taking away his clothes. Once fully stripped, Rufus caught Tseng in an embrace, twirling him around on the white tiled floor of the bathroom before pinning Tseng's back against the window.

Tseng's half-lidded eyes told him everything he needed to know. He had gotten Tseng aroused back in the club and Tseng was now looking for action. To his surprise, Tseng used his strength to turn their position around. "Sir, I'd like to top today." He whispered in a hot breath in Rufus's ear, causing him to shiver against the cold glass. Tseng left a trail of butterfly kisses from his ear down his back, blazing a heated trail on his body. His voice sounded loud in his head. Were they making too much noise? He gasped when Tseng bent him over the small table next to the window and he could only hold on as Tseng started to loosen his anterior muscles. They had enough sense to bring the lube into the bathroom earlier and Tseng prepared Rufus slowly, murmuring words of encouragement - telling him to enjoy the build up. Rufus sighed and pushed back to get more contact from Tseng's fingers only to lose the contact altogether. In its stead, he felt the tingle of Tseng's loosened hair tickle his back as the tip of Tseng's cock slipped into him, causing him to lose his mind slowly. The gold and white tiled walls of the bathroom witnessed and augmented the sounds of their love making. Rufus grabbed onto the edge of the table as Tseng fucked him thoroughly. He came multiple times before Tseng allowed him to ejaculate. He could still hear his own cries of pleasure ringing over the tiled walls as Tseng's voice joined his in orgasm.

He scrubbed gently, lathering a thick layer of shampoo into the long hair. Tseng sighed appreciatively as Rufus massaged his scalp. The shampoo had a refreshing scent that wasn't overpowering. The scent of the rose petals in the water enhanced the mood. He gasped when a cold bar of soap slicked across his back as Rufus soaped him up. They sat at the edge of the tub as Rufus smothered more soap over him, covering him head to toe. He returned the favor and they almost slipped simultaneously back down into the tub. Tseng sputtered when Rufus decided to get playful and sprayed his face with a squirt of water. That started an unplanned water fight and they were both laughing when all was done. The entire bathroom floor was now wet and neither was sorry. Rufus rubbed down the water from Tseng's hair with one towel, two, three towels before it was dry enough that they could go back into the bedroom.

Rufus caught Tseng in an embrace as they neared the bed and held him by the small of his back.

"My turn." Rufus smiled as Tseng was gently lowered onto the bed, eyes on Rufus as desire was returning.

~...~

"NOMURAAAA!!!!" The scream from the living room had Nomura cringing into the sofa when he heard his wife.

"Yes...honey?"

"What the HELL are these charges???" She pulled up her laptop and pointed at the bank statement accusingly.

He glanced at the new credit card statement - Sock store, underwear dispenser, obvious sex store, **_LOVE HOTEL_**?

He had to explain to his wife in less than fun terms of what was happening and why there were weird charges wracking up on their card. He knew by the look on her face that she didn't believe a single word of what he just said when he was done. He could only sigh and curse his own generosity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nomura's crying out of his pocket.


	5. Ascendance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little surprise from both worlds.

The bed was too comfortable to get up from even as the late morning sunlight poured over them. They made out languidly and slowly, foregoing breakfast in favor of the rarely afforded moment of morning intimacy. Rufus's hands were tangled in Tseng's hair, pulling the other man down with him onto the pillows. Tseng braced himself as to not fall onto Rufus. His raven locks fell forward with the pull of gravity and pooled haphazardly on Rufus's chest. Their breaths intermingled before they were locked into a kiss once again.

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP.** _

The noise was intrusive and unwelcome but did its job of pulling them apart. Tseng glanced at the phone annoyedly before picking up.

" _This is a service call. Your checkout time is noon, if you need to extend your stay, please call the front desk for more options._ "

He quickly glanced at the clock beside the phone. It was almost 11:30. He hung up and shot Rufus a look. "Sir, would you prefer to stay in or go out? We only have the room for another half hour."

While the prospect of staying in bed all day with Tseng was tempting, seeing more of the world they were created in was more appealing. Rufus sat up with a sigh. "Let's get ready."

Rufus stretched out as they crossed multiple neighborhoods, wandering to nowhere in particular. An idea came to him as he strolled past more game stores. "Say Tseng...do you think it's possible to influence what happens to our world if we talk to the people who creates our game?"

Tseng paused to ponder. While interconnectivity of the real world and a virtual world might not be his area of expertise, in theory what Rufus was asking is entirely plausible - especially given that they had ended up here and was able to communicate with Mr. Nomura on the first day. "I surmise it would. Whether it would be a good idea to change the destiny of our given world is another debate."

Rufus paused again, looking into the window of a small bookstore, seeing Cloud on the cover of a Final Fantasy VII book on display. "Then...would you mind if we visited Mr. Nomura again?" Tseng of course had no objections, but he felt a rising intention coming from Rufus. If Rufus wanted something, he'd better be there ready to back him up.

~...~

Nomura stared blankly at the computer screen. It was Sunday and there was work he had to finish before evening. He had a meeting with the other staff tomorrow on how to fit more compilations material into Final Fantasy VII Remake part 2. They have yet to come up with a good title for the next game. He tapped his cheek in thought as ideas rolled through his mind.

"Mr. Nomura." He nearly jumped out of his chair before swiveling enough to recognize the pair standing in his office's doorway. They weren't out spending his money today it seems.

"Oh come in, come in." He invited them to sit down.

Rufus got into business mode as soon as they began to chat. "Mr. Nomura, it seems like you've designed Final Fantasy VII with Cloud Strife as the main character. Am I correct in that assumption?"

"Yes that's how the game was designed back almost three decades ago. I'm attempting to stick to the original as much as possible, but since this is a Remake, I do have new surprises and twists planned."

"I don't know much about this original game you're talking about, but do tell me, what role does Shinra play in the game?" Rufus pressed.

"Oh your roles are quite important believe it or not. You and the Turks do a lot more prior to and even after the main Final Fantasy VII plot. In fact, there is a lot of involvement outside of Cloud's party from your side."

"OH?" Rufus's interest was piqued, Tseng, on a more subdued note, was also interested. "Would you care to explain?"

Nomura sent a cursory glance at the blank document on his computer screen. If he had already done absolutely NOTHING since morning, why try to start now. He turned his gaze back to the two and began a long explanation of all of their involvement in the game and overall plot.

~...~

Aerith felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Something was amiss. She paused and fell behind in step from her new travel companions. A few minutes later, Tifa turned to see her falling behind, trailing them slowly, as if lost in thought.

"Aerith?" She didn't look up. She had stopped entirely in fact and knelt down to the ground, hands touching the sacred earth underneath.

The entire party had stopped then too and was looking at her, but she was lost in her own mind. There are two spirits missing from the planet. They aren't sensed as part of the Lifestream, but somewhere distant, she felt them faintly. She dug further, questioning the whispers and shouts of the voices of the Planet. She gasped when a vision came to her. "I have to go!"

Her sudden shout alarmed her teammates, but she insisted that there is something she must do and must do right now. She told them to push forward and wait for her just outside of Midgar. When they slowly disappeared from view, she turned towards Shinra Tower.

~...~

She found herself inside an office setting, much like what parts of Shinra Tower's offices looked like. There stood the two souls she sensed faintly. An unknown emotion bubbled inside of her. Amused? Mad? She wasn't sure. There laid in front of her eyes, Mr. Rufus Shinra and her long time guardian Tseng, sitting on the floor of an office, digging through boxes of what looked like art books of ... OH. **_Oh my_**. She hid her face from them as a blush crept over her face. There were books like that in Midgar too, even simulated films in fact. She cleared her throat to grab their attention.

"Aerith?" Tseng started hesitantly as his eyes fell on her form. "I thought you...."

She rushed towards him to stop him from saying "escaped". She put her hands around her waist like a displeased mother. "What are you doing here messing with destiny?" - _funny she should say that when their own party just messed with destiny themselves_. She pointed a finger at him accusingly and berated Tseng in front of Rufus, who only looked on amused as he slowly put the doujinshi art books that fangirls created of him and Tseng in a relationship in this world back into the box they were digging through. He's heard more than enough about this girl, eight years Tseng's junior, spicy personality to rival that of his own that Tseng looked after for more than half his life on behalf of Shinra. This was the first time he's really seen her with his own eyes, in a world not of their own of all places. She was about to pull Tseng with her into one of those portal holes when Tseng stopped her.

"I have stuff I left here and something that I need to leave behind." Tseng stated after she ranted about the consequences of them messing with their reality. He turned to go to Nomura's office, leaving just Rufus and Aerith to face each other.

"He....." She started but didn't know what to really say. "I hope he didn't drag you through things."

"My apologies for your worrying, it was me who dragged Tseng into this." Rufus replied coolly. "I suppose it means I should return as well." Aerith nodded, sending furtive glances at the box still laying on the floor.

"Is that.....all true?"

Rufus's eyes followed her gaze and couldn't stifle a laugh that bubbled up. "Oh yes, he takes good care of me Ms. Aerith, and I do the same for him. You needn't worry about him."

Her flushed face was more amusing than anything. Tseng came back with his gun newly tucked back into his suit and a confused Nomura was trailing not too far behind him, the cellphone they borrowed in hand. Rufus stood up then and Aerith took both their hands into hers and pulled them through the portal before Nomura could reach them. Nomura stared wide-eyed at the shadows of the three of them disappear as the portal shrunk then popped out of existence.

"Amazing...."

He scrolled through the selfie photos on the phone they used while smiling, but suddenly the photos started disappearing one by one on their own. He gasped before committing what was on them to memory and then went to his computer to pull up his bank records. The charges they wracked up on his card the last two days were also gone.

Elsewhere in Tokyo, confused fangirls squealed in complaint when they found that their photos with the very convincing TsengRu cosplayers were nowhere to be found.

~...~

She had explained to them while going through the dimensional tunnel that time passed differently in the two worlds. It hadn't been too long since they had left the top of Shinra Tower in their own world. Aerith left them in peace after they returned. Rufus glanced at the familiar green tint of the Mako-tinged city line. His city, his people, his company. The ghosts that had plagued the tower earlier were no longer there. Was it all a dream? Was anything changed in their world now that they had talked to their "creator"? He and Tseng didn't dare tell Aerith that they had chatted a bit with Nomura before she showed up.

His thoughts were disturbed when Heidegger walked up to his side to summon him for the emergency meeting he had called with all the Executives.

"Mr. Vice President..." The scene that Nomura played to them stuck out in his mind and he ignored the large military man.

The crisp sound of Tseng's footsteps clicked on the other side before stopping near him. "Mr. President." The Turk was smirking. He could feel it on the back of his head.

"That's right..." Rufus chimed back with an equal smirk before they strolled onto the new stage of the Shinra Electric Company, taking the throne seat like he owned the world, with his loyal Turk by his side - just as scripted, just like how they were programmed from their creator's world.

Three months later, Tseng received a package addressed to him from Wutai. He cautiously opened it to find a neatly folded silk kimono in the box - pitch black fabric, blue and gold dragon pattern painted onto the soft silk - it was a custom order Rufus put in without telling him. He smiled as he flipped on his phone. Photos of their selfies in Tokyo somehow made its way onto his private phone....perhaps thanks to a certain creator another world away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a ton of fun to write. I hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> Imagine if the game creators put in their selfies rendered in game to them as secret hidden files in the game. =)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is pure crack.


End file.
